The Lich's plan
by unknown to all
Summary: I made this after I read a comic on . It's pretty much my version of the short comic on how the Lich got control over Billy's dead body. If you haven't watched the episode "the Lich" yet, don't read this! Actually you can go ahead and read it, I don't really care.


"Mmmp," Billy muttered as he heard distant murmuring. The murmuring stops for a moment before growing louder.

"Quiet," Billy groaned as he pressed his hands against his head. Billy then closes his eyes as tight as possible as the murmurs slowly turn into words.

"_Otaka mayloh tee panrata_."

'I know those words' Billy thought in then quickly jumped out from bed and looked around. There in the corner was a snail, chanting in front of the book of heroes. "The enchiridion! Give it here!" Billy yelled as he dove towards the enchiridion. Before Billy could reach it, the snail finished the chant and was consumed in a blinding light. Billy covered his eyes from the brightness. When the light faded, there stood a cloaked being with skeletal head and arms with a black crown where the snail once been.

"Lich!" Billy shouted in surprise as he stumbled backwards. "I thought Finn destroyed you!"

"_I am not so easily driven into oblivion, for I am the spirit of death and destruction_." the lich cackled in a dry raspy voice."_You cannot defeat me with what created me_."

"Nothung!" Billy yelled, calling forth his sword. Billy's sword then flew towards its master.

"_Do you truly believe you can defeat me again?_" the lich asked before catching nothung in mid flight. "_You stopped me once old man, but time has weakened you_," the lich said as he shot green fire towards Billy. "_But I have grown wiser over the years. I know your weakness. You cannot defeat me."_

Billy rolled out of the way from the lich's blast and grabbed onto a shield laying near by. "I did it once and I can do it again!" Billy shouted, blocking another one of the lich's fire attacks with his shield.

"_With the gauntlet of the hero's? I have already destroyed it. With love and hope as your sword and shield? I have fear and anger. You cannot win for you have already lost,_" the lich said calmly before knocking Billy's shield aside. The lich slashed Billy across the face with nothung before grabbing his throat. "Even if you have beaten me, you cannot destroy the world. Finn will stop you," Billy wheezed, gasping for air.

"_Ah yes the human boy. I already know how to stop him. He may be strong in spirit but he is easily fooled_," the lich said as he threw Billy against the wall. "_He follows you like a sheep to a shepard._"

"No," Billy groaned as he struggled to get up. "Even if you beat me, you cannot destroy this world. Not without your well to give you power."

"_The world can be easily destroyed. One need's not rely upon wars or diseases to bring it to its knee's. First you poison and trust so all will be silent and alone. Second you crush their hope so they will rot from the inside out. Finally, once they have become nothing more then hollow shell's, you fill them with despair and anguish, forcing to realize that anything can be forgotten. Once that is all done they will welcome death as if it was a child,_" the lich whispered as he raised nothung above billy's head.

_"That is how one can destroy the world, but there is another way. One that both you and I know how to accomplish. But for me to do so, I require a different body, one that can trick the boy into adding me on my mission. One, that you will give me._" Billy's eyes widen as he saw the blade coming down at him.

"Finn, your father's still alive," Billy whispered before everything went black.

Later...

"Billy you home?!" Finn shouted.

"Gah!" Billy shouted in alarm. "It's three in the mourning! What in globs name are you doing here?"

"Oh ah, just to make sure you are still alright and stuff. Heh heh," Finn chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Billy asked.

"Finn had a dream that you were dead," Jack said.

"What?" Billy said confused.

"Yeah. I dreamed about a snail, and apparently the snail killed you or something," Finn said.

Billy's face then was turned to shock at the news."Was the cosmic owl there?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but it was on the T.V. Those that count?" Finn replied.

"Hmm," Billy said as he turned around, thinking to himself. "Finn?" Billy asked.

"Yeah Billy?" Finn said.

"Do you want to help me save the world from the Lich?"

Finn's eyes shone with excitement as he replied "Yes."

Billy nodded his head and smiled. "Good. Meet me at the cliff over looking the ice kingdom. I'll be there in a soon, just have to grab something," Billy said as he turned around

"Okay Billy! See you there!" Finn said cheerfully as he left the cave.

"Bye Billy!" Jack shouted as he followed Finn.

Billy looked back and waved good bye as the two left. As soon as they were gone, Billy's smile turned into a vicious grin and he walked towards the back of the cave. He pulled away a blanket to reveal the true Billy, dead and skinned, laying there.

_"Ha ha ha,"_ the false Billy laughed as he pulled away his false face to reveal the face of the Lich. _"I told you I would destroy the world with the help of the boy. With your body as my vessel, I will __finally accomplish my goal." _the Lich grinned at the deceased Billy. _"I must go now to meet up with the boy,"_ the lich said as he put back Billy's face on. As the Lich was about to leave he turned around. _"I should really thank you for assisting me. I it wasn't for you, this would've never been __possible," _the Lich smiled through Billy's face.

"_Now the all life will finally be eradicated once and for all," _the Lich grinned.


End file.
